1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image generating apparatus, an image generating method, and an image generating program for performing image generation in an Integral-Imaging or multi-lens stereoscopic display device.
2) Description of the Related Art
When a stereoscopic video is displayed by a stereoscopic display device, specifically, by an Integral-Imaging or multi-lens stereoscopic display device a stereoscopic display device, there is a limit region where an observer can recognize the displayed object as a stereoscopic video. When a stereoscopic video is attempted to be displayed outside the region, because the observer sees the object double or triple, it is difficult to recognize the object as a stereoscopic video.
When a three-dimensional video is created, a virtual camera for CG is set in a 3-D CG scene in which a three-dimensional object is located, and further, a point of regard of the virtual camera is set. Then, generally, rendering is performed on an image within the range displayed in the virtual camera to generate an image.
However, in the Integral-imaging or multi-lens stereoscopic display device, there is a limit for the region where the observer can see the displayed object as a stereoscopic video. Therefore, conventionally, the position of the virtual camera and the point of regard have been determined in advance, and the object is located only within the range in which it can be seen originally as a stereoscopic video to generate an image. Accordingly, an image can not be created in the same way as that for a normal three-dimensional video.
Further, as a problem common to stereoscopic display devices having capability of protruding representation including the Integral-Imaging or multi-lens system in general, there is a problem referred to as “image frame distortion”.
The image frame distortion indicates a state in which, when an object seen protruding is blocked by an image frame, it becomes disappeared as if it is located before the position of the frame. In this case, that brings discomfort to the observer such that the object is seen distorted as if the object stuck to the frame or the object near the frame is seen unstable.
As methods for solving the problem of image frame distortion in a two-lens stereoscopic image display device, a method for preventing the object from being shielded by at least the outer frame of the stereoscopic display device by locating a virtual shielding object on the forefront surface is known (see Japanese Patent Application (JP-A) (Kokai) No. 08-234140). Further, a method for enlarging and projecting the visual field frame itself of the stereoscopic display device so as to be seen before other objects is known (see JP-A (Kokai) No. 06-308426). Further, a method for adjusting the ineffective display region, when part of the object disappears in the image for one eye, by regulating the display of the image for the other eye is known (see JP-A (Kokai) No. 08-65715). Further, a method for physically shielding the ineffective display region by disposing plates (diorama boards) in the ineffective display regions on the forefront surfaces of the right eye and the left eye, respectively, is known (see JP-A (Kokai) No. 07-168121).
As described above, the methods for solving the problem such as image frame distortion are proposed in a two-lens stereoscopic display device, however, there is no method for solving the problem such as image frame distortion in the Integral-Imaging or multi-lens stereoscopic display device, and a solving method is desired to be provided.
Thus, it is difficult to generate a video displayed in the Integral-Imaging or multi-lens stereoscopic display device by generating a stereoscopic video of a 3-D CG scene by locating a virtual camera and a point of regard within the 3-D CG scene like a normal virtual camera for CG.
The invention is achieved in view of the above description, and objected to provide an image generating apparatus, an image generating method, and an image generating program capable of generating images having no image frame distortion or the like and bringing no discomfort to the observer when the images are displayed in Integral-Imaging or multi-lens stereoscopic display devices in general.